


Cassian: 1, Draven: 0

by icandrawamoth



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Food Service, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Gen, Human K-2SO, Light-Hearted, McDonald's, Minor Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Random & Short, Self-Indulgent, this just sort of happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Cassian is wearing the wrong coat, Draven is a bad-cop manager, and they need to cut the chatter on the headsets - a glimpse at the life of Rogue One and co as McDonald's crew members.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So...I've changed fandoms, but apparently I haven't stopped writing random self-indulgent McDonald's aus? *shrug*
> 
> (Every place I've worked seems to have this good-cop manager/bad-cop manager thing going on, and it amuses me.)

“Thirteen sixty-seven,” Cassian says as the car pulls up to the drive-through window.

The two girls inside stare at him, and the driver hands him her card. He slides it through the machine, and as he's handing it back along with the receipt, the passenger blurts, “That's a really nice coat.”

Cassian glances down at the navy blue coat with the giant fluffy hood lining that's the only reason he doesn't _completely_ hate it when it's four below outside.

“Thanks,” he says with a wink. “You two enjoy your meal.” The girl in the passenger seat dissolves into blushing giggles as her friend only looks mortified, pulling quickly ahead. Cassian laughs to himself.

A few moments later, the headset on his ear hisses with static before Jyn's voice comes through: “Want to explain to me why those girls looked so happy?”

“Just a little friendly customer service,” Cassian answers smoothly.

He can practically hear Jyn rolling her eyes from the front of the store.

Another hiss, and a decidedly less amused voice mutters, “The headsets are for work only, guys, you know that.”

Cassian doesn't bother apologizing. Of course they'd all known Draven was listening. He's the one manager who always finds _something_ to complain over but rarely actually does anything about it.

“We have things to be doing other than flirting, Cassian,” Kay calls in agreement.

The drive-through empty for the moment, Cassian pokes his head of the booth and looks to where Kay is in the grill area with Bodhi and Baze. He snorts. “Yeah, like I can't flirt and make change at the same time.”

“You _are_ more likely to make a mistake when you're multitasking,” Bodhi puts in as he flips a set of burgers into a tray and slides it into the warmer.

Cassian rolls his eyes. “Baze and Chirrut never seem to have any problems.”

“I heard that,” Chirrut calls from his place beside Jyn at the front counter. He doesn't pause in taking an order from the family in front of him.

“We're hurt,” Baze deadpans. He slides a trio of wrapped burgers straight into the bagging area like it's some kind of carnival game. “Score.”

“ _Cassian._ ”

Cassian flinches and turns at the stern voice to see Draven standing there glaring at him. “Yes?”

“What have I told you about the coat?”

Cassian clenches his teeth but says nothing.

“You're representing this company, and when you're in the window, you need to be wearing the coat.” Draven gives a sharp look into the drive-through booth.

Cassian grudgingly follows the manager's gaze to the M-emblazoned black jacket hanging there. It's a shared logo garment available for anyone working the drive-through window – greasy, sweaty, and rumpled. Disgusting.

“This one is warmer,” Cassian lies.

Draven doesn't deign to respond, only gives him a look.

Before Cassian can come up with something else, Mon Mothma's head emerges from the manager's office. “Leave it, Davits,” she says serenely. “It's not that big a deal for right now. Dinner rush is over, and it's not like if he isn't wearing the right jacket, our customers are going to forget where they are.”

Cassian has a very hard time not bursting into laughter at the look of surprise and utter outrage that immediately twists Draven's features. The manager turns away, sputtering to himself, and stomps toward the front of the store.

Cassian turns to the grill crew, grinning from ear to ear. “Cassian: one, Draven: zero.”

“Well done,” Jyn murmurs over the headset.

A beep announces another car in the drive, and Cassian goes back to position, savoring the small victory.


End file.
